1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a superconductive electromagnet apparatus configured to operate as a superconductive electromagnet at a cryogenic state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a superconductive electromagnet apparatus is configured to be applied with a current and generate a strong magnetic force while operating as a superconductive electromagnet at a cryogenic state.
The superconductive electromagnet apparatus as such includes a coil assembly having a coil which generates a magnetic field by being applied with a current, a helium container in which the coil assembly and a liquefied helium are accommodated, a cryogenic cooling device which cools the helium such that the helium disposed inside the helium container may maintain the cryogenic state, and a current supplying apparatus which supplies a current to the coil assembly and the cryogenic cooling apparatus, and a current is supplied to the coil of the coil assembly by having a wire which extends from the current supplying apparatus connects to the coil.
A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus uses the superconductive electromagnet apparatus to obtain a cross-sectional image of a body by using a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon that is generated by a strong magnetic force generated from the superconductive electromagnet apparatus, and is referred to as a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI).